Tdi goes to Wayside School
by Tybee10
Summary: The T.D.I characters are combined with the hilarious stories of wayside. First up, "Caring Bridgette" with slight gxb T for safety and 'cause im paranoid. New one "the guidance counselor"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is my first story so I can't promise you it will have the best format, grammar, writing, and thing of that sort. I can promise you I will try my best though. Okay each chapter will have one or possibly more short stories or skits based on the brilliant and hilarious stories of Wayside school written by Louis Sachar. In the stories it will have the total drama series characters playing the roles. (No duh) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant work of tdi/tda or its characters and I also obviously don't own or have written the stories of wayside school which belongs to Louis Sachar. (p.s. you are my inspiration)**

**Summary: tdi characters in the wayside school stories; First up "Caring Bridgette" Some slight BxG Next up "Story time" with dxc**

Bridgette was a girl who had pretty blonde hair that was always in a pony, yellow green eyes, and dressed casually. Her daily outfit was a blue jacket, sandals, and shorts. Her best friends were Courtney and Gwen; to which to her dismay didn't always get along with each other. Even though she was very pretty she was also very humble and down to earth kind of person who loved nature. She was also very caring and giving.

Bridgette was in the cafeteria eating her lunch as usual laughing at her funny friend Izzy's insanity. "Shh!" Izzy shouted. "This banana is telling me something." Courtney did her usual eye roll at Izzy while Gwen and Bridgette just laughed. "Give Bridgette her banana back Izzy" responded an annoyed looking Courtney. Bridgette finally controlled her composure. "No it's okay, you can keep it Izzy. Besides I'm not hungry anymore." "Really! Thanks I need to do some tests on it" said an overjoyed Izzy. "No problem." Bridgette was happy to give Izzy her banana besides Izzy was always there for her when she was blue to make her laugh it was the least she could do.

Bridgette left the cafeteria and walked down a couple flights to the play ground. She started to play with a jump rope she found on the ground not missing a beat. "Hi Bridgette" said Beth walking up to her. "May I use that jump rope after you?"

Bridgette smiled at the caring Beth. "You can use it know if you like." "Oh really are you sure?" "Totally go ahead" Bridgette said handing her the jump rope. "Thanks" smiled Beth with a metal grin. Bridgette felt good about letting Beth use the jump rope. Besides she was taught to share with others and Beth always shared with her. Last week Beth even let Bridgette borrow her hula hoop.

Bridgette finished her lunch and played on the play ground so she skipped over to the library. There she found Courtney who usually came there after she finished her lunch. "Hey Courtney" Bridgette said sitting next to her grabbing out a book from her book bag. "Hi Bridgette" Courtney said smiling. Courtney rolled her eyes "Izzy thinks that your banana might be working for the R.M.C.P. and that they're trying to track her down." Bridgette laughed "Maybe she should check the rest of the fruit in my house too." "Hey, what book are you reading?" asked a curious Courtney. "The Lightning Thief" responded Bridgette. "Really? I heard that was suppose to be a good book. May I borrow it?" "Sure" replied Bridgette. Courtney always lent book to Bridgette and Bridgette trusted Courtney especially with books since she keeps them in good condition. "Thanks, I'll have it back to you on Monday since today is Friday." Bridgette chuckled Courtney was such a speedy reader she could probably finish that today and hand it back to her tomorrow if it wasn't a weekend.

Bridgette walked up the stairs to her class. Lunch wasn't over yet, but she had a long way to walk considering her class was all the way up on the thirtieth floor. Did I not mention that? No I guess I didn't. Her school, Wayside was suppose to be a one story school with thirty class rooms, but by accident the workers made one classroom for each floor. Even though the kids on high floors had to walk up a lot of flights they were happy because that meant a big play ground for them. When she was on her way she saw a glum Geoff. Bridgette frowned she hated seeing people upset especially ones she cared for. "Oh Geoff" Bridgette said walking over to him "What's wrong?" It was odd seeing the happy go lucky Geoff upset. Geoff looked up from his feet "Oh hey Bridgette" Geoff said trying to give a smile. "I didn't see you there. Sorry didn't mean to make you worried. It's just my pet gerbil, Steve died today. Silly huh?" "Off course not" responded Bridgette quickly "I was devastated when my gold fish, Swimmy died." Bridgette got such a bright idea to make Geoff happy that you could practically see a light bulb light up on top of her head. Bridgette leaned in and before you could blink their lips touched. They broke apart. Geoff was speechless but just by looking at his face you could tell he felt like the must happiest guy in the world. Bridgette smiled as she whispered "You're welcome." She then walked off to class with a little more happiness in her bounce.

There she found Principle Mclean practically turning the room upside down looking for something. "Hey Bridgette have you seen my hair gel" he asked frantically. Bridgette saw from the corner of her eye it sticking out of Duncan's desk probably as a prank. She was about to tell him, but then she thought for a moment. Chris has never been nice to me or anyone else so why should I help? She shook her head giving a fake sympathetic smile "Sorry Chris I haven't check the 20th story again maybe." Chris stroked his chin "Well that chubby kid did look sort of suspicious, good idea" he said as he dashed down the stairs. Geoff chuckled following her in. "That was awesome Bridge!" he said whipping a tear of laughter. "Poor Owen though." Bridgette smiled there was the Geoff she knew and loved

**Well tell me what you thought. I don't mind criticism, but remember it was my first time. I can only hopefully improve.**


	2. Story time with Uncle Chris

**Second chapter up! I just want to say a thank you to all of the people who added it to there favorites, story alerts, and reviewed it. It means a lot to me guys! I know I probably said this like a bunch of times but the people in this community are so nice. Seriously I was worried no one would even look at it. Oh btw I was thinking of putting Owen as Louis the yard teacher can I get your idea on that. And yes I'm definitely putting Chef Hatchet as Mrs. Mush thanks panda1222 for backing up that idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tdi/tda or its characters or the hilarious work of Lois Sachar's stories and others**

**Summary: This one is called "Story time with Uncle Chris" with slight dxc in it**

The children from the class of the thirtieth floor ran and or sluggishly walked back up to class coming from lunch. There to their astonishment and or grief they found Principal Mclean sitting in a big purple chair with a side table of milk and cookies and a book in his lap. "Hey, what the heck are you doing here" questioned an annoyed Gwen. "Yeah where's our teacher" asked Cody. "She had a family crisis last minute so I'm filling in" he said taking a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie. The classed groaned, moaned, and booed. "Shut up" he yelled screaming through a mega phone. "Sit down in your seats like good boys and girls so I can tell you a story." "And if we don't" questioned Duncan cracking his wrists. "Then I can always call out Chef Hatchet to make you" sadistic Chris said. Chef came up in his stain splattered apron with a scary grin on his face. "You want me to shut up these maggots. 'Cause I could use some help in the kitchen." Everyone shook there head; Chef's kitchen was the second creepiest place in the school next to the basement. They all took their seats annoyingly except for Izzy who hung upside down from hers.

"It's story time with Uncle Chris." Lindsay looked dumfounded and lost as usual "Chris is my uncle?" Courtney slapped her forehead at Lindsay's stupidity. "No now shut up" snapped Chris. "I was going to tell you a story about the incredible handsome" Chris was cut off. "Oh oh is it that guy I like Tay-uh Tyler!" "No now stop interrupting me. I was going to tell you a story about me." The whole class or at least must rolled their eyes at Chris' cockiness and stupidity. "But I have to read this dumb book to you about a pig that comes friends with a spider." Leshawna and D.J. got freaked out of the mentioning of spiders. "_Charlotte's Web_ you mean. Congratulations Chris you learned how to read" said a sarcastic Noah. Charlotte's Web was one of Courtney's all time favorite books. Usually she would have been excited about this, but whenever Courtney read or heard a story she usually got attached and emotional with it. She knew it was going to be one of those times; especially considering the ending.

They reached some funny parts where Wilbur said some fun things to the spider, Charlotte. Everyone laughed, but Courtney laughed long after everyone stopped. "There goes the giggle box again" Duncan commented to a snickering Geoff. Duncan sat right behind Courtney in class so it was really easy for him to annoy her; which was his favorite subject. He actually really liked Courtney's laugh, he thought it was cute, but he wouldn't ever tell her that. "Shut up pig before I knock you teeth out." Courtney hated how Duncan annoyed her so much, but she was even more annoyed by the fact that she secretly liked him. Actually it wasn't a secret Duncan knew and everyone else knew. The only person who didn't know was Courtney, but she would never admit that. They would reach some sad parts; more specifically actually the end and she would break out in tears. "There goes the leaky faucet" Duncan said nudging Geoff. Courtney gave him an angry glare. She looked like she was about to break something or punch someone, but to Duncan and everyone else's lucky the bell rang. Screaming, cheering kids dashed out of the classroom happy school was over for today.

The next day Courtney was on the swings with Bridgette. "Do you think the teacher will let me miss story time today?" Bridgette looked at her strangely. "Why Courtney you love books?" Courtney sighed "It's just that I always get so emotional during story time. I don't like it. I rather read in solitude." Bridgette shook her head "Courtney that's great how you get attached to stories and books, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You love story time." Courtney thought it over "Your right Bridgette, I'm glad I don't hate story time. It would be to hard since I love reading." Courtney's eyes then went like a deer in headlight. "What's wrong?" Bridgette said alarmed. "Does that mean I like Duncan too?" Bridgette rolled her eyes at her foolish friend. Courtney was very intelligent, but sometimes she didn't realize the obvious things.


	3. Chef Hatchet's Mushroom Surprise

**Okay this is the next chapter and as you can obviously tell it's about Chef Hatchet and his gross strange food. Hey I got an idea how about at the end of each chapter I ask a trivia question about wayside and the total drama series. I have a poll on my profile about chef hatchet and Mrs. Mush if interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the total drama series or its character or the stories of wayside which was done by the great Louis Sachar who also wrote the book holes. I also do not own book titles that could possibly be mentioned in the story chapters**

**Summary: "Chef Hatchet" what happens when Cody tries his slop which is called mushroom surprise. And what is the surprise? Is it that you might possibly live? Is it that you get super powers. Find out and read.**

**Warning: don't read this while you're eating if you have a sensitive stomach. And don't be afraid to eat things that have mushrooms in it unless you can't have or don't like mushrooms this will only happen if you let chef hatchet or Mrs. Mush cook for you.**

Chef worked in the cafeteria at Wayside school. He makes what he considers "food" for the children which he considers "maggots." The only one though that actually eats his food is Owen which is rumored that he's been eating it for so long that he's immune to the effects of eating his food. It wasn't abnormal for a person that goes to Wayside to see Chef's slop he calls food crawl or move in anyway. Because of this everyone brought their lunch except for the exception of Owen who bought from the cafeteria sometimes.

It was that same day again; lunch time. There was a line of kids at the cafeteria. "Come on Maggots! I don't have all day" shouted a furious chef. "What do you want maggot" he asked Gwen. "Milk" she said bored. "You Punk?" "Milk." Izzy then walked up or technically fell from the ceiling because of who knows what. "Let me guess milk?" "Noooo…. Chocolate milk!" Lindsay then walked up "Low fat milk please." Cody was up next with a scared look on his face. "And what would you like" said Chef with a scary smile on his face which made Cody feel like he shrunk.

Cody usually brought peanut butter and jelly for lunch, but there wasn't any bread left. "I know" said his mom. "How about I give you money to go buy something from the cafeteria?" She thought it was a great plan, but boy was she wrong. "Can't I just have peanut butter and jelly without bread?" She refused. So here he was standing there paralyzed from fear. "I-I'll have mushroom surprise" he stuttered. Everyone gasped. People started texting like crazy spreading the news while others whispered things like: "Oh my gosh Cody just ordered mushroom surprise." "What's the surprise?" "Should we get the school nurse?" Chef had a big scary grin which made him look like some scary psycho; which he probably was. He put the green slop which was mushroom surprise on his plate. It was green and so was Cody. Cody nervously sat down as everyone crowded around him. "Maybe we should inform somebody" commented Courtney. "Good idea, maybe you should tell a teacher or something" said Katie. "Oh my gosh I was thinking the same thing to Katie" said Sadie. They both squealed like dolphins. Courtney covered her ears. "Duncan, go tell a teacher while I'll tell the school nurse." "Why can't you do it yourself Princess?" "Please" Courtney said batting her eyes. "Fine" Duncan mumbled.

Cody finally lifted up his fork and put the goop in his mouth. "Oh my gosh he actually swallowed" someone screamed. "So how does it taste" asked Trent. "Actually not that bad it tastes like peanut butter mixed with broccoli." "Ew, that sounds disgusting you weirdo" Heather shrieked. "So what's the surprise" asked Beth.

Meanwhile: Duncan walked into the teachers lounge and was disturbed, but not that surprised at what he saw. "So have plans for tonight?" Chris asked some cash that looks like the ones from Geico commercials while he was in the hot tub. Duncan bursted out laughing. "H-hey you're not suppose to be in here" shouted a mad embarrassed Chris. "I do a lot of things I'm not suppose to do." He took pictures with his camera. "Hey what are you doing?!" "Blackmail duh." "What do you want? And why'd you even come here? To get a soda or something?" "No I came to tell a teacher that Cody is going to eat mushroom surprise. Why is there a soda machine in here?" Chris looked around suspiciously "No what gave you that idea? Wait he is? That is sick! I'm so coming to watch." Duncan looked at him disgustedly. "Get somebody to film it for you; nobody wants to see you in a bathing suit" he said as he walked out.

"So what's the surprise?" His face went pale white and his eyes changed colors. "Ew, I think he's going to puke!" Before you knew it he kissed Beth. "Oh my gosh my very first kiss" Beth squealed. Cody shook his head and he turned back to normal. "What was that about?" Cody looked confused "What was what about?" "You don't know what happened" asked Bridgette. "Yeah I tried mush room surprise big deal" he shrugged. He took another bite and everyone ran away screaming.

That was the day they found out the effects of mushroom surprise and when they started putting up Beth and Cody fan fics. on fanfiction.

**So there is the chapter. I was going to originally use Gwen or Noah for Beth's part, but I like the pairing of Gwen and Trent and im inexperienced righting about a gay pairing. So you can imagine it was someone else if you want. Heck if you like Cody you can pretend it was yourself. Okay question time.**

**Wayside question:**

**Who is the person who always gets sent home early on the kindergarten bus? **

**Total Drama Series question:**

**What did Courtney say when Duncan gave her the skull when she was eliminated?**


	4. gwen the artist

**Hey fourth chapter up. Anyway congratulations **3Oh3CoBrAStarshipGuiltyPlEaSre **your answer was correct. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the total drama series or its character or the amazing stories of wayside who was written by Louis Sachar. **

**I see why some people of the characters in there story do the disclaimer its so boring to type. I mean honestly who would believe that I own the total drama series but I have to say it and saying the wayside part makes sense in case you're a person that hates to read and has not heard of wayside, but if you hate to read idk why your reading this maybe your bored.**

**Summary: This chapter is about our favorite gothic artist Gwen! With slight txg**

Gwen as you can probably guess by now is a student that went to Wayside school. That's why she's in this story. Gwen had short black hair with blue streaks in it. Her clothes similar to her hair color with black boots. She had pale black skin. Her stereotype was considered Goth. She was friends with Bridgette and Leshawna and enemies with Heather like most were. She was also a very great drawer. Actually the best drawer in her class; possibly her school.

Gwen was also a very quick drawer. When art was over; her favorite subject she would have to many pictures to count. Although this was true Gwen didn't care how quick it took her to draw something just on how well it was drawn. It was her passion. You would see her at recess with her sketch pad doodling something down possibly under a tree sometimes drawing things like animals, Trent, something profound and abstract, Trent, nature, and Trent. Of course drawing Trent was her guilty pleasure. Only several people like her friends knew she drew him. Trent also likes Gwen to and was also his artistic inspiration. Sometimes he wrote songs about or dedicated to her.

There was a time however when Gwen did care about getting a lot of pictures in art time done rather on taking her time….

Trent sat next to Gwen in class. He was a very good musician, but he didn't view himself as a great artist. It took him a whole period to draw one guitar. It wasn't even very detailed. So instead he decided to help Gwen. He supplied her with paper, colored pencils, and ect. When she finished a picture he handed her a clean sheet of paper. When she was running low on pencils or other writing/drawing utensils he would supply her with another one. They were a great team. Gwen didn't waste time this way. In return even though Trent was doing it because he wanted to she would draw him several guitars and possibly other things related to music. She would draw them in a bunch of different shades and hues for him and drew a bunch of different types of guitars for him.

"Ready Gwen" asked Trent.

"Ready Trent" responded Gwen.

"Okay" said the teacher "time for art."

Gwen finished a picture and Trent put another piece down.

"Red" said Gwen

"Red" Trent said handing her a red colored pencil

"Black" said Gwen

"Black" said Trent handing her a black pen

"Turquoise" said Gwen

"What-quoise" asked a confused embarrassed Trent

"It's a mix of blue and green"

"Oh duh" he said handing her a turquoise pencil "Is that right?"

"Perfect" she said smiling.

By the time art was over there was a big stack of drawings Gwen drew. "Trent, did you draw all those." Trent laughed "No way I can barely draw one picture during art. Gwen drew them." "What did you draw then?" "Nothing, I was helping Gwen. She was able to beat her record since I helped her out." Him and Gwen high-five each other in accomplishment. "It doesn't matter though how many drawing someone draws it matters on how well it was drawn. If someone has made less pictures, but has drawn it better then that person has produce more art." Gwen sulked her head and threw her pictures in the trash. She walked out of the room. Trent frowned. "Hey I thought her art work was really good he said picking up the stack of work."

Gwen walked past the recess grounds. "Hey Gwen where are you going" asked Owen. "I'm going home to draw a cat." "Cool will you bring it in tomorrow to show me?" Gwen looked at him strangely. "Tommorow? I bet I won't even be done with the whisker by then."

Gwen decided from that day on to take her time with art, but not spend a whole life time on one picture. She was done when she felt she was done. She still drew for Trent though and he still wrote songs for her. Though she still drew pictures of him and he still wrote songs of her that they kept private. They sometimes showed their work to each other on days like their birthday though, but the really special ones were kept for a special time or occasion.

**Okay trivia time:**

**Wayside question: What character was Gwen slightly based off of?**

**Total drama series question: What's the name of the new character that is rumored to have a crush on Cody?**


	5. The guidance counselor

**Hello me again. Sorry I wanted this up sooner oh well better late then never. Congrats **TdiBridgette and DreamCatcher99 **for getting the trivia correct.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the total drama series or wayside school books and show which belongs to louis sachar and the total drama series belongs to somebody**

**Summary: The school needs a guidance counselor to bad the guidance counselor needs help himself**

Chris Mclean is the principle at Wayside school, ironic since he loves torturing people; especially teens. Chris was greedy, spoiled, cares to much about his hair, and was obviously sadistic. You could say his partner in crime was Chef. Chris hated most of all lawsuits. The school bored filed a complaint saying that the school needed a guidance counselor because not only the children, but some of the teachers had problems and twisted minds; including him self. Chris didn't want to have to pay another staff member that meant less money so he had a plan.

Chris' job before working at Wayside school was a doctor. Not a doctor that helped with diseases and doctor that deal with sick minds. You know like those people that ask "and how does that make you feel?" It was even more ironic then his current job since he had a sick mind himself. He mostly helped people that had addictions or bad habits. One person brought there husband in because he looked in the mirror at himself to much, actually more like 24/7. "So what's your problem?" "My wife says I look in the mirror to much, but can you blame me I'm gorgeous. It's not a crime being beautiful" said a tall tan guy looking in the mirror. Chris nodded. "Okay keep your eye on the shiny thingy on the chain." He eventually got him to look at it and his eyes swayed back and forth. "Go to sleep." He fell asleep. "Okay whenever you look in the mirror you will see a hideous creature." "Hideous creature" he responded back. Chris chuckled this was his favorite part he always liked to add something. "Whenever you hear the word coffee you will moo like a cow." "Moo cow" he responded back. "Okay wake up." He woke up looking like he had a head ache. "Okay you should be good to go." "That's it wow that was fast." He saw a mirror on the ground and he picked it up. When he looked into the mirror he screamed and past out. Chris laughed. Eventually he got caught with this act and got fired. So then he decided to work at Wayside school.

"That's it" he yelled out standing on top of his desk. I can be the guidance counselor that way I don't have to give away money to someone else." "I should probably have another identity" he said stroking his chin. "Okay I'll wear some glasses without lenses and a weird beard. It's not like the kids here are that bright anyway, but what should my other name be?" "Chris do you want pickles on your sand witch" Chef asked walking in. "That's it! I'll be Mr. Pickle!" Chef looked at him strangely and backed away slowly. "I don't think I want to know" he said leaving.

So what will happen when Chris is the new guidance counselor? Whatever happens it can't be a good thing. _To be continued…_

**Okay trivia time**

**Wayside: What is the name of the teacher of the 30****th**** floor?**

**Total Drama Series: What is the name of Duncan's pet spider? **


End file.
